A Twist in Her Life
by xSelielx
Summary: Orihime, a normal girl, has the rare chance to see Ichigo Kurosaki, the famous Japanese star, playing pool with his best friend...within a bar full of lustful women. To add to her situation, she embarrasses herself by being a klutz. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a new fanfic with Inoue and Ichigo as the main characters; I was inspired by this other fanfic I read which I can't remember the name of... BUT it was good enough that it inspired me. Ichigo=hawt celeb, Inoue=average girl. I don't know if this story seems promising, but only your reviews will show me that ! So please, read and review beautiful readers!**

* * *

She somehow always fell for guys that wore black. Black always made someone look more mysterious, and this man in front of her perhaps didn't even need the aid of the black, leather jacket he had on-the mystery aspect radiated off of him as if it was perfume. A rather alluring, lustful perfume. In her mind, many images were starting to form and she quickly shook her head to prevent them form continuing. _Self control, Inoue!_ _Self control!_

Yet, he was making it very difficult for her to maintain control. The way he moved his hand and remained with an expressionless face all the while he taught a guy with red hair a lesson or two about how to play pool was so sexy. Quickly observing the scene, Orihime realized all the girls were looking in the same direction she had just glanced at a few seconds ago. That man could certainly grab one's attention. _And he knows it…I wonder who he is._

* * *

It was bad enough that the paparazzi followed him everywhere, now everyone at the bar recognized him and just stared. He found it very disturbing, but he played the ignorant one and forgot about it. But it kept nagging him how everyone - mostly all the women - had decided to stop their silly conversations to just gape at him. He felt like he should just take off his shirt and run around naked to give them a reason to stare. _Cool, it Ichigo. You don't want another interview for another one of your stupidities._

The pool game had lost its spark and now his best friend was just silently playing along. He understood very well Ichigo's discomfort. He had had his own share of moments, but perhaps never to this degree. Here everyone just bluntly stared at Ichigo and deliberately changed the atmosphere of the bar to that of a silently eerie one-it felt like that moment right before the shark appears to eat your hand off. Scary shit, man.

"Renji," said Ichigo. Whether he cared if people heard him was not his problem, he just needed to call out to someone. "Renji, I'm leaving. I can't stand it anymore."

"I thought it would work, man," replied Renji, the hurt obvious in his voice; it had been his idea to take him out to such a place. "I didn't know it would get this bad."

"No, man, this is nowhere near close to what happens in other places. I'll catch you some other time," said Ichigo as he picked up his cellphone and keys from the pool table. "By the way, you owe me lunch-I won."

"You b-" started Renji, when suddenly a yelp was heard. Well, it definitely sounded like a yelp because it was like a cross between a cat and a baby.

A woman with auburn hair laid sprawled on the floor, flat on her face. Apparently she had been trying to get a closer look at the man that was currently the center of attention, but she had not realized that she was tilting a little bit too far. As she was trying to regain her shredded pride, Ichigo made haste to use the distraction to make his escapade. He was certain he would have had a mob of women behind him if he had simply planned to waltz out of there-thank goodness for that back door. At that last thought, he also decided to thank the girl who had, without knowing, created an opportunity for him that he had so desperately needed. If he ever saw her again, he would thank her, that is of course if he ever saw her again.

* * *

The shade of red on her face couldn't have been matched by the darkest blood running through anyone's veins. She still couldn't even believe it either; she had fallen flat on her face trying to get a better look at the celebrity, Ichigo. _I am such a klutz and in front of all these people!_ The embarrassment wouldn't have been so profound had there only been a couple of people there to witness to her recklessness, but because the bar had been packed today, Orihime just wished the the ground would eat her whole

* * *

**Read and review, please, that's the only way I'll know if I should continue on with this story :D**

-Seliel


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people! :) Sooo, I couldn't find that fanfic that I told you guys had inspired this story - I am so sorry! But don't be sad! I am still trying to look for it - hope is NOT lost! This chapter is not my best work, but it includes crucial things that will shape how the story plays out in the end. Hmm,,, I feel lots of drama coming on! Hehehe, what can I say? I love theatre! ;) Please read and review, wonderful hellions! Read and review. And enjoy!**

**oh yeah, the disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own Bleach; if I did, Ichigo and Hime would be going at it like bunnies! Muahahahahaha! :3**

* * *

By the time Inoue had gotten up and dusted herself off, the people in the bar had returned to talking and drinking their beer. Satisfied that at least not too many were looking at her, she adjusted her clothes one final time and quickly took her jacket off the seat. She had no plans to continue the embarrassment.

As she made her way to the entrance, she picked up parts of a conversation of a few not-too-sober women, "yaaahh… Ichigo left… so hawt… I would eat… butt…"

Quickening her pace to not listen to anymore nonsense, she exited the bar. _I wonder why he left so suddenly. I didn't even get to talk to him… HA! As if Inoue Orihime would ever have the courage to do that! _ Rolling her eyes, she walked toward her blue beetle.

Inoue had always had an amazing sixth sense-a talent, she swore, that was born from her ability to speak to food-but now it was warning her to keep her eyes open.

As she approached her car, she held her breath to listen to any kind of sound. Besides the closing and opening of the bar door, she didn't hear anything else.

Just as she was about to disregard it as a product of her imagination, she heard _it_. A noise that sounded like someone who was running for their life, and it was coming closer to her. She didn't move, she didn't breathe, she didn't think. And because of that, she didn't conclude that she had to at least get away.

The collision was not too hard, but before the ground had been below her and now it was scratching her face. And so was a head full of red hair.

The first instinct was to push the body away from her and check if he was okay. Lifting her head up from the ground, she realized that the person's hand was cupping one of her breasts. That immediately sent Inoue into anxiety-mode and she struggled to force the body away from her, "Get off me!"

"Alright, alright, stop fussing," groaned a deep voice - _it's a man?_ If the voice hadn't been enough confirmation, the muscled arms were. "I didn't see you there…" he said as he lifted himself up, towering over Inoue's sprawled figure on the sidewalk.

Looking wearily at the man now, Inoue noted that he was a good-looking man, with long red hair drawn into a ponytail and various tattoos that wrapped themselves all over his arms and upper body. It so happens that he had been running from something or rather someone; not too far off, a man in all black had a camera and was clicking away as if his finger was on fire.

"Shit!" breathed the man with red hair. Without hesitating, he turned to Inoue, grabbed her by the arms, lifted her off the floor, and urgently said, "Let me borrow your car."

"Wha-what? You want me to let you borrow my car?" _What is on with this day?_ Amazed at how so many strange things were happening to her, she fed off from the adrenaline rush and crossed her arms at the man in front of her. "One: you could barely fit in it! And two: that's just crazy, I don't even know you," replied Inoue, exasperated with the whole situation. Yet she couldn't shake the thought that she liked the warmth that emanated from his firm hands…_ He is so strong._

"I'll introduce myself later. You can drive; I'll repay you in some way," persisted the man. _What the heck? How did I get into this mess? But I can't just leave him here either…_

"I…I…oh, alright. I can't believe I'm doing this," sighed Inoue heavily, uncrossing her arms as the rest of the adrenaline dissipated.

"Trust me, I can't believe I'm asking anyone to do this either, but I just really hate the paparazzi. That Ichigo _knew_ one would be after him, and he didn't even warn me. Oh, when I see that bastard again, I'll-" grumbled the man.

"Ichigo?" piped Inoue. "Like Ichigo, the celebrity?" He had been in the bar earlier, and now that Inoue remembered, so had this man in front of her. _Were they friends or pals? Or secret lovers? Noooo!_

"Yeah, him. But please don't tell anyone that you saw me or anything, or I'll have to come for you. Now, can we get in the car?" the redhead questioned, already making his way down the sidewalk.

"Wait! My car's right here," gestured Inoue to the blue beetle next to her.

"Oh," responded the redhead. "Damn. Why do women like small cars?"

"Hey! Don't disrespect my car like that! It's okay, Bleu, mommy's here" said Inoue, as she caressed the hood of the beetle. "Just get in. By the way, what's your name?"

"Renji. Yours?"

"Inoue. Now, where are we going, Renji?," asked Inoue. She had turned to Renji's side and seen just how uncomfortable he was in the car; he was practically sitting off the seat! Now that Inoue thought about it, she had never let in another person in her car besides Tatsuki, her best friend. _That means he's m__y first car visitor! _The excitement suddenly filled her up, and she couldn't help but ask her previous question again more kindly.

"Where to, good sir?" said Inoue, causing her hair to bounce.

"Okayy.. I already told you - were you even listening? I just need you to drive to the beach…please," instructed Renji. "Where did the happiness come from anyway? Just a minute ago, you were going to bite my head off when you saw where my hand was."

"About that, I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting something like this to happen," Inoue started the car and swiftly made her way toward the beach. "May I ask, why the beach?"

"I've got a beach house there, and maybe I'll think of a way to repay you once I get there. Thanks for this, Inoue. I just really dislike paparazzi, especially creepy ones."

"No worries, it's the least I can do. I didn't know it got that bad."

"Yeah, well it does," replied Renji forcefully. Realizing he had spoken too harshly, he quickly lessened his tone and continued, "Ichigo has it worse though. He sometimes jokes around that he gets the most exercise in when he runs from the paparazzi, the mobs of women, and the creepy stalkers. I'm just happy I just get one or two on my trail," confessed Renji.

_Just one or two? Is it really hard to live the life of a celebrity? The life of Ichigo? The life of Renji? _As Inoue silently thought of all these things, Renji simply left her to her own devices and focused on how to manage sitting on the stupid seat. Now, how the heck was he going to do that?

* * *

There was a comfortable silence between the two strangers for the rest of the ride; neither felt the need to make small talk. The sky kept on getting darker as they approached the beach, and here and there Inoue could make out a star.

"I really like the sky when it's this time of the day," said Renji, breaking the silence.

"Me too. I find it really peaceful," whispered Inoue, as if the stars would hide if she spoke as loud as Renji. While she had been driving, she had thought over how Renji could potentially "repay" her and before she could think twice, her tongue had betrayed her: "Renji, I think I know a way you could repay me." _What am I thinking? Oh goodness, he'll think I'm taking advantage of him. What do I do? I already-_

"Hellooo? Earth to Inoue," said Renji as he waved his huge hand in her face. "You know, you shouldn't daze off like that while you are driving, even though your face is really cute when you do that."

"M-my face is really…?" stammered Inoue, not sure if she had heard wrong. The blush was really turning her face the color of her hair - _God, this is so embarrassing!_

"Yeah, your mouth opens slightly and your eyes glaze far off, it's very cute," continued Renji. He glanced to look at Inoue to see that she had hidden behind her hair and was currently looking the other way. "Don't hide, Inoue. You are very pretty-beautiful, in fact."

"E-Em, so are you," mumbled Inoue. _Gah! What am I doing?_

"Uh, thanks, but I prefer being called handsome," laughed Renji. His laughter was sincere and reverberated throughout the entire car, and uniquely within Inoue as well. She liked the feeling it caused in her, she liked him. _Wait, what? I don't like him…do I?_

At her last thought, the beach came into view and the scenery that met them made them both gasp at the same time - the sun was setting and the last ray of sunshine was glistening in the horizon.

"Wow," awed Inoue. Renji looked over to her and cleared his throat to remind her to keep an eye on the road. "Oh right, thanks." Inoue adjusted herself in her seat and forced herself to keep her eyes only on the road, for both their lives' sake.

_There can't be any possible way I could like him, I mean, I just met him. And if he's friends with Ichigo, then that means he must be a celebrity as well. Ugh, Inoue, stop this!_

"What were you going to say about how I could repay you?" interjected Renji in her thoughts. "By the looks of it, it seems like I side-tracked you when I told you were cute."

"Could you please just stop? I get flustered easily by silly comments like that," said Inoue, gripping the wheel tighter as she fought to control her nerves. "I was just going to suggest that you could repay me by letting me… see… I-Ichigo…"

"Oh? Quite bold, are you now? I like it," snickered Renji. "Who would have known that such a beauty could be so cheeky? And even after I complimented her, she still asks to see the other man. Oh! My heart, it aches!" The chuckle that followed was a soft one, but one that hinted pain.

Inoue couldn't stop the blush from drowning her in the driver's seat. She was so deeply worried about her blood pressure, that she didn't realize that Renji had moved closer to her. The car swerved to a stop in the empty road.

"Pardon for my invasion of privacy, but could you please tell me why you want to see Ichigo?" murmured Renji close to her ear. His hand had sneakily found her right hand on the steering wheel-_so warm, so strong.._

_Wait… Does Renji think I want to get closer to Ichigo? That I am some stalker of his? That I planned this whole thing?_

At that instant, Inoue gathered the remaining pieces of her shredded courage and looked straight at Renji, "I am not some stalker, if that's what you are thinking. I am just curious, about the life of a celebrity. Can't someone be curious?"

"Well, of course you can. I just needed to check something," said Renji as he returned back to his seat. "You are truly something else Inoue, something else indeed. Well then, that settles it then. We are close enough to the beach that you don't have to drive me there, I'll walk. In regards to your suggestion, I think I could arrange something, so stop by tomorrow evening. Have a good night, Inoue."

And with that, Renji had slipped out of the beetle without a second glance.

Breathless, Inoue sat staring at the back of Renji's head, and whatever was left of her courage dismantled and she slid down her seat.

_What a day._

* * *

**So how was it? Yeah, I know... Inoue likes Renji! No! Don't worry, this is IchiHime ;) PLEASE REVIEW, beautiful readers! If you guys review then that means I get to update faster! :D Yay, update faster!**


End file.
